For containers which have large diameter to height ratios, considerable commercial information is carried on the top label. If the container, moreover, has a lid which is removable and in use replaceable, the container has a lid slightly larger in diameter than the container itself. For containers where the contents may be repeatedly used in small portions, it is also essential that the container be sealed for freshness and that the state of the label indicates that no one has tampered with the contents before its purchase.
In some jurisdictions, containers having controlled goods, such as smokeless tobacco, certain candies containing alcohol or even controlled substances such as prescription drugs must carry additional information on the top, bottom or side label. Often this information is in the form of tax stamps or additional stamps of approval of one sort or another. These secondary labels, which for ease of communication are called "tax stamps", are not necessarily used for all the goods being made by the same manufacturer.
Still further, additional information may be placed on the containers and thus the bottom of the container often serves for the purpose of affixing a label as the commercial information normally has taken up the entire top area for the container as well as the sides of it.
In labeling these containers, it is also essential that the information be precisely positioned and not be easily removable from the containers so that in the transportation and display of the goods, the labels may not fall off or be torn off by improper placement and/or location.
Still further, taxing authorities jealously guard the placement of the tax stamps in their proper location, as well as carefully monitor that the tax stamps are indeed placed on each and every container. Thus the controlled substance or medication containing containers must at all times carry this tax or other information and at all times must convey to the governmental authorities that the proper information is on the label or a tribute has been paid to the government. Failure of proper affixation or failure to have the required information on the label may result in fines or other penalties. Therefore, a machine which applies these stamps on the container must operate with extreme accountability and precision.